jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strona poświęcona dyskusji
Witam z tej strony administrator i założyciel tej wiki.W związku iż zauważyłem że niektórzy piszą sobie na losowych stronach wiki swoje przemyślenia lub pytania postanowiłem stworzyć specjalną do tego stronę.Każdy może edytować tą stronę zadawać pytania lub pisać swoje opinie wrażenia przemyślenia itp. na temat serialu,a wikia nie będzie zaśmiecana.Pisać mogą nawet osoby nie posiadające konta '''proszę nie pisać na tematy niezwiązane z serialem !!!, '''a także piszcie śmiało propozycje co zrobić nowego na tej wiki. Ale gdzie wtedy byśmy pisali o na przykład SpongeBobie jak nie tu '???????!/ '''I co to jest ten "Reaset Stronit" i dlaczego chcesz go zrobić ????? I dlaczego niby tu nie można pisać o tym (zwłaszcza że ty jesteś ze SpongeBob Wiki).☀ (Napisałem to zanim ta strona została zmieniona ale niestety nie zdonrzyłem): ): '): ''' Brzydko to wygląda trochę zniechęca jak na wiki pisze się o innej wiki. Ale to jest teraz prawie jedyne miejsce gdzie mogę tak pisać. No wszędzie anonimy teraz nie mogą pisać ludzie wolą jak tylko ci zalogowani piszą i eedytują.Wszystko przez wandalizmy. A kiedy zacznie znowu być tak jak dawniej ??? Co masz.na myśli już nie będzie teraz wszędzie konto jest potrzebne spróbuj zrobić z czym miałeś problem? Kiedyś w czasach Angry Birds Wiki to nawet chciałem zrobić ale mi się nie udało ale teraz jednak nie chcę. Teraz chciałbym żeby było tak żeby znowu było tak jak dawniej ale był bym niezalogowany a dopiero potem kiedyś chyba bym nareszcie zrobił konto. Ale właśnie jak to się dokładnie robi bo wtedy mi się nie udało i właśnie miałem z tym problem ? No tam u góry klikasz zaloguj się a potem załóż nowe konto 5 minut i po sprawie A czy da się założyć konto na chwilę a zaraz usunąć wtedy mógłbym zobaczyć czy umiem a pozatym tam pisało że by wpisać jakiś adres email i czy tzreba to zrobić ? Adres email którego używasz nie da się usunąć ale to jest darmowe i większość osób zakłada i używa i jest fajnie byś mógł pisać na angry birds czy na spongebobie komentarze. Segundo chyba zaginął. Co masz na myśli? To żę Go nie ma ! No tak teraz dużo scen z paulem jest w sezonie 2A przez Segunda był czasamo krótko. Ale dalczego nie ma go a nie Lorenca ? No Segundo mianował Lorenza dyrektorem gdyż mężczyzna nie miał sensu życia gdy zakończyła się liga antyrobotyczna więc na segunda nie mają pomyslow pewnie.Bo segundo chciał pocieszyć Lorenza i dlatego zrezygnowal z dyrektorskiej posady. Gdyby zamiast Lorenza był Segundo to to to by były pomysły. A Segundo wyjechał zwiedzać świat i dlatego Lorenso stał się Dyrektorem szkoły. A Segundo mógł zostać dłużej trochę niż w jednym odcinku i może być w następnych niektórych pokazywane jak zwiedza świat no i mógłby być na końcu tak jak Roby i Dulce którzy też będą w tedy w zupełnie innym miejscu a nawet nie pożegnał się z wszystkimi. Dopiero zaczął lubić Roboty I Już nie widać co jest dalej bo odchodzi. A pozatym nie będzie go na pewno dlatego że zauważyłem że często tak jest jest np. Charlie był tylko w jednym sezonie i nie wróci nawet na zakończenie ale skoro Segundo był już i tak w tym sezonie to mógłby też jeszcze trochę wystąpić tylko wtedy to chyba nie byłby już postacią główną tylko drugoplanową. Charlie i dyrektorka to dla mnie też postacie główne gdyż występowały dosyć często z 35 występów i mieli ważną rolę np Charlie tam robił zamieszania i sie dlugo w odcinkach pojawiał.Drugoplanowymi dla mnie są Emilia Ines Briggite Benito Santiago i Agatha ta chwilowa dyrektorka z 4 odcinków no i Matylda i nauczycielka Clary bo mieli mniejszą rolę lub w mało odcinkach i też wazną a reszta to epizodyczne. Dla mnie właśnie też Dyrektorka i Charlie były postaciami głównymi. I dlaczego to się stało z tą Stroną. Co masz na myśli że co się stało z stroną? Zniknęło Tamto Wszystko zaczęło się od Początku ... tak jak Franky w sezonie 3B. Co zniknęło a jeśli chodzi o Charliego i dyrektorkę to w 2017 przed emisją właśnie podawał nickelodeon kto kogo będzie dubbingować i Charlie i dyrektorka były w obsadzie głównej a w drugoplanowej tylko nauczycielki i santiago więc reszte uznają za epizodyczne. Tata Tamary w następnym Sezonie ma przecież rolę taką dużą ale nawet i chyba większą niż Santiago w sezonie 2B. I zniknęło wszystko co było na tej stronie, nie pamiętasz niczego nawet tego co sam pisałęś tak jak Franky niepamięta tego nawet wszystkiego co sama robiła ??????? Jak tak to tu są takie rzeczy jak w srialu np. Zaczęcie czegoś od nowa i też podróż w czasie . :) A no tak ta wikia jest jak serial no tak benito ma 13 odcinkow a santiago 9 i benoto długo w odcinkach ale wtedy mieli nagrane dwa pierwsze dubbingowali je wstyczniu 2017 a potem była przerwa i ten dubbingowali dopiero w marcu 2019 dlategp długo nie było nowych odcinków gdyż niektórzy aktorzy byli zajęci np ten co paula miał inne role w tym czasie i zeby nie zmieniac aktora zrobili przerwe więc w smie dobrze bo nie lubie nagłych zmian dubbingu. A wieć to dlatego nie było tak długo tego sezonu ale to dobrze. A jeśli chodzi o tą podróż w czasie to chyba fajnie było by przenieść się do czasu przed to co było wczoraj i zmnienić historię tak żeby w teraźniejszości ta strona wyglądała tak jak dawniej. Niebieski. Ciekawe w którym odcinku jest Chuck. Co tu się dzieję ???????!!!!!!!11111112@ O co ci chodzi? O to co tu się dzieję !!! (Oprócz tego że ta strona się zmnieniła Ale to co się dzieje oprócz tego. No właśnie !11 O, nie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111. Co o nie? O, nie - To co się tu Dzieję. Wytłumacz o co chodzi bo cały czas to piszesz a nie wiem co masz na myśli. To co się tu wczoraj działo czyli właśnie Nic bo nikt nic tu nie pisał ale już przestało się to dziać. No nie zawsze ktoś pisze niektórzy tylko czytają ładny odcinek wczoraj był dziwne że Paul taki pomocny dla Chrisa był zawsze samolubny jest.No i fajne retrospekcje dawne wspomnienia. SEZON 1 BYŁ CHYBA NAJLEPSZY ! No tak śmieszny i fajne wspomnienia i mało głównych bohaterów np Wilson Sofia Paul i Margarita pojawiali sie w kazdym odcinku bo bylo malo głównych a od sezonu 2A wiecej watkow doszli Dulce i Andres a teraz jeszcze luz i dominus chodź niebieskiego to ja lubie. To nie lubisz jak jest więcej postaci i więcej wątków i jak doszli i właśnie tych postaci Dulce, Andresa, Kassandry, Segunda i Rolenca ??? Nie no lubie ale to wtedy odcinki mogły by trwać godzinę To właśnie fajnie by było bo by były dłużej chociaż już są najdłuższe ale są fajne i fajnie jakby więcej było ich. I dlaczego nie lubisz Luz a lubisz Dominusa ? Bo luz wredna wszystkich okłamuje i jest zła a dominus dobry w jednym z odcinków okaże się że jest zły bo Kassandra wgrała mu chip złs. Jaki Chip złs... Ćekawe kto stworzył Luz. No taki jaki miała przez chwile Franky i to ona stworzyła Luz oglądałem po hiszpańsku więv wiem to wszystko jrst w 95 96 97 i 98 odcinku jest wyjaśnione. Ale czemu nie odpisałęś tak długo ? I czemu to Franky stworzyła Luzz ? Bo nie siedziałem akurat w telefonie i do końca tego nie zrozumiałem gdy po polsku wyjdzie to lepiej będzie brzmieć. To piszesz to na Telefonie (Ja nie umiem) i na nim siedziśż ? I czego nie ko dońca zrozumiałeć ? No tego dlaczego ją stworzyła możliwe że w ogóle tego nie mówili. Jakie są twoje ulubione I najgorsze Postacie ??? Najlepsze clara franky christian roby dulce andres tamara paul ramon segundo dyrektorka dominus benek ivan loli mariano sofia często delfina i margaryna. Najgorsze Luz Wilson Lorenzo Kassandra czasamo też Delfina i Margaryna. A twoje? Moim najgorszym ze wszystkich jest właśnie Christian ! Dlaczego ty go lubisz ? Często nie lubię bardzo też Delfiny. A najlepszy to jest Paul i inne osoby czyli Roby, Ramon, Mariano, Iwan, Stara Dyrektorka, Andres i trochę też chyba Wilson i Margarita i Segundo (Wilson, Roby i Iwan byli lepsze w pierwszym sezonie bardziej niż w drugim) no i oczywiście Luz i Dominus !!! I Babcia Emilia i Dziadek Beniamina i Clary. Ale Dlaczego nie lubisz Luz i Wilson ai też Delfiny i Margarity ??? Christiana w 1 nienawidziłem teraz spoko jest Margarita bo czasami robo sceny a Delfina czasami złośliwa i krzyczy na Mariano Ivan w każdym sezonie spoko a Wilsom w 1 fajny a w 2 denerwowało mnie w jaki sposób traktował Sabronę.Co ci się nie podoba teraz w Ivanie i Robym?No i luz robi wszystko by Franky nie była z Chrisem a po za tym wszystkich kłamie. Ja cały czas lubię Willlsona, Robbiego i Iwana ale bardziej lubiłem ich trochę wtedy Chociaż jednak trochę mi się nie podoba bo Wilson głównie dla tego jaki był czasem Dla Sabrony a Ivan że zaczął być Chłopakiem z Lolli. A w innym odcinku będzie młodsza Sofia ! Bo clara i franky cofną się w przeszłość do 1996 a to nie lubisz Loli bo nic nie piszesz? Czego "Nie Piszę" ? Co sądzisz o postaci Loli i Luz często rozmawia z dominusem w pokoju dziewczynek więc nie pisz że nie. Nie za bardzo lubię Loli chociaż tylko wydaję się żę jest taka żę ją lubię ale Ivan już nie jest mniej fajny jak jest z nią tak jak cały sezon i to tak bardzo źle że nagle opuścił Tamarę i wogóle teraz prawie nie rozmawiają nawet. I skąd wiesz że pisałęm to ? Sprawdziłem że to ty pisałeś bo jak klikasz aktywność na wiki to jest ostatnie zmiany i bp jest przez uzytkownik fandomu i klikasz na te uzytkownik fandomu i jest podany adres ip uzytkownika i jest ten sam co tutaj. Ale jak nie napiszę że nie to wtedy będzie napisane że często rozmawia z Dominusem w pokóju na górze Dziewczynek. No tak i to jest prawda bo to prawie zawsze tam to się dzieje raz na jakiś czas w salonie. No to napiszeł że Tak. Dlaczego usuwasz to co piszem na stronie Lus i zmnieniasz to co tam wcześniej już nawet kilka razy poprawiałem. Bo to twoja opinia to takie rzeczy w komentarzach na dole tak jak inni piszą bo tam to są o danej rzeczy a nie ze opinia to psuje wiki możesz komentować w komentarzach a po za tym pokój to w 1 odcinku 4 5,6 9 10a salom w 5 w 2 studio telewizyjne a w 7 szkoła w 3 laboratorium czyli pokój 6 odconkow Nawet nie wiedziałem że Luuz rozmawiała z Dominusem w szkole bo niestety nie oglądałem kilku odcinków ale skoro ciekawostka że Dominus jest super nie mogła tam być to dziwne bo mówili że to tylko opinia z którą ktoś się może nie zgadzać a na innej stronie czasem jest podobnie. I dlaczego zmnieniałeś to co poporawiałem w ciekawostkach. Opinie możesz pisać w komemtarzach i nie ma na innych stronach czegoś takiego a tamto to nie było ciekawostka bo napisałeś że z salonem sie zgadzasz. Takie coś ale nie zupełnie takie jak ta ciekawostka na stronie Dominusa tylko odrobinkę podobne jest na stronie Domu. A Tamto na stronie Luz to tylko tak na chwilkę dopisałem. Ale teraz chodzi mi o te na przykład że To Clara nada jej imię Luz. To jest prawda tak było w 1 odcinku sezonu. To dlaczego zmnieniałęś to co ja poprawiałem w tych ciekawostkach ? Bo tam opinie były z tą rozmową albo zrobiłeś że nada jej imię a to już się wydarzyło więc nadała Jakie opinię z tą rozmową ? I zrobiłem nada bo kiedyś tam było tak napisane więc czemu teraz nie może tak być ? Zastanów sie tak było napisane wtedy gdy sezonu nie było w Polsce a teraz juz to czas przeszly jest a tam że z salonem się zgadzasz takoe rzeczy w komentarzach jak chcesz dyskutować to nie ciekawostka . To chyba raczej czas teraźniejszy ! Nie bo to było w 1 odcinku serialu i już tak do niej mówią więc to się zakończyło. Ale skoro to się wydarzyło w sezonie 3 to powinno być napisane że dopiero się wydarzy bo sezon trzeci to przyszłość ! Już 10 odcinków wyemitowanych i to wydarzenie zakończyło się. Ale skoro sezon w którym występuje Luz jest już nie przyszłością tylko teraźniejszością to ona chyba już nie jest tak zwanym Androidem z Przyszłości tylko z terażniejszości bo jej czas właśnie trwa. Nie trwa jest wysłana do teraźniejszości ale czesto bedzie w przyszłości to takie pokrecone Bo ona jest "z przyszłości" w dwóch znaczeniach (chociaż jedno jest już teraźniejszością). To taki niesamowicie Śmieszny Zbieg Okoliczności który już dawno zauważyłem :) i to nie jedyny w tym serialu. Bo w roku do którego oni się wtedy przeniosą w tamtym odcinku to chyba jest jakiś Wechikuł Czasu (To odpowiedź na tamtem Komentarz) . Ja widziałem coś takiego więc to chyba było to i też oglądałęm trochę ale nie pamiętam co tam dokładnie zrobił i nie wiedziałęm nawet wogóle że to był jakiś Sen ale pamiętam że w jakimś Ciemnym Miejscu Był Franky, Roby, Dulce i Andres Andromax i Luz i Dominus i on im coś robił. Dlaczego tu są te błędy ? Jak nikt tu niczego nigdzie nie piszę ani nie robi to znaczy że chyba nikogo tu teraz nie ma. Jestem tu sam...................tak jak kiedyś wieczorem. Ale dodałem ciekawostki na stronie Dominusa i to prawdziwe !!! Ale super !!! W środe po odcinku będe musiał je niestety usunąć bo wtedy już nie będą prawdziwe bedzie rpzmawiac z Clarą i Ramonem bedzie w budynku. Czyli chyba prawie każda Ciekawostka jaką Ja Dodałem została albo usunięta albo zmieniona. Ale fajnie że wróciłęś gdzie byłeś jak nie ybło cię tu na wikiii. Ja w niedziele oglądam telewizję.Dodawaj tskie ciekawostki moze uda ci sie np ze cos jakas osoba lubi nie lubi czy jakieś dokonanoa z przeszłości to trwałe jest. A co oglądasz w Telewizji ??? I zauważyłem że nie ma tu chyba dwóch Osób Izabelo87 i Sponge572 który wchodził tu prawie zawsze !!! Większośc na nickelodeonie i na cartoonie network a czasami filmy przyrodnocze.A to ci to administratorzy i może se zrobili przerwy ale sponge codziennoe dodawał po 70 nowych stron. Kategoria:Ważne strony